Kisses And Cuddles
by SageK
Summary: Prompt: Blaine and Sam being cute together at a party and cuddling and maybe kissing a bit


Unpronounceable name or not, the unidentifiable German beer Sugar supplied for the party was awesome. It tasted great and Blaine was riding a good buzz after only three.

All around him, various members of the glee club rejoined the party, laughing, dancing, drinking….

Santana, back from Kentucky for the weekend, was making out with Brittany on one of the couches, hands busy under clothes in a way that made poor Ryder gape until Tina slapped him upside the head. After that, he remained steadily focused on drunken COD with her, Artie and Joe.

Jake, Marley, Sugar and Unique role twirling around an open area floor, dancing and giggling, clearly happy drunks.

The disgruntled looking Kitty joined them as the couch Blaine was seated on bounced under Sam's weight.

"Dude, save me," Sam said, all at once very close and very warm, whiskey scented breath ghosting over Blaine's cheek. "Kitty wanted to 'console' me over my break up with Brittany. I'm scared."

Blaine burst out laughing, but slung an arm around Sam's shoulders (a move made possible by the fact that Sam was half slumped over against him already, negating their difference in height). "Aww, did the nasty little cheerleader frighten you?"

Nodding, cheek rubbing against Blaine shoulder, Sam whispered, "Do you remember that episode of Buffy with the giant praying mantis lady? Kitty scares me like her sometimes."

That was a terrifying assessment, but not one Blaine could really counter. He was of the opinion that Jake had been lucky to get away from the girl with his balls intact.

"Don't worry," he said, rubbing Sam's arm (and trying really hard not to notice how good the muscled curve of bicep felt under his hand) comfortingly. "I'll protect you from the man eating girls."

Sam giggled, face tucked against Blaine's neck. "My hero," he murmured, lips grazing sensitive skin and causing Blaine to draw a reflexive breath. "This is why you're my favorite."

Normally very tactile, Sam was clearly a cuddly, affectionate drunk (fear of cheerleaders aside) and Blaine, operating on a few beers himself, wasn't about to turn down a snuggle.

Letting his head droop to rest against Sam's hair, Blaine gave his shoulder another squeeze. Sam made a content noise and moved his free arm (the one not trapped between their bodies) to wrap around Blaine's waist.

His aim was a bit off though and his wrist dragged over Blaine's groin, causing certain body parts (that, up till that point, had only been abstractly interested) to stir.

Sam froze, forearm still pressed into Blaine's lap, and Blaine bit his lip, wishing his friend would move before this got any more embarrassing.

Slowly, Sam tipped his head up to look at Blaine with surprised eyes. "Sorry," Blaine said, knowing his face is probably turning redder by the moment. "It's just...been a while, you kno…Oh God!"

In the middle of his apology, Sam's pink tongue had appeared, darting out to wet his bottom lip. Up close, separated by mere inches, alcohol and hormones rushing through his system, it was completely distracting.

Seemingly without conscious thought (because, had he thought it over, he never would have done it), Blaine leaned into Sam, pressing a soft, chaste kiss to those oh so lovely lips. For a moment, the blonde was still, then he sighed and returned the tension, mouth parting slightly sucked gently on Blaine's own lower lip.

Moaning softly, Blaine loosened his grip on Sam shoulders as the other boy shifted, allowing him to draw Blaine with him as he tumbled back to sprawl across the couch without breaking the kiss. Blaine's hand found purchase on Sam's shoulders will Sam gripped his hip with one hand, the other stroking his back.

Sam was hard against his thigh and he let out a shuddering gasp when Blaine moved against him, pressing his own erection into the firm plane of Sam's belly. He was so responsive, sighing and wiggling and arching up, obviously as desperate for contact is Blaine felt.

"Oh, so I can stare at the girls, but it's fine for you all to gawk at them?"

Ryder's voice cut through the haze, causing Blaine to pull away from Sam with a slight whimper. Sam blinked at him, eyes blown dark with lust and mouth flushed and kiss swollen…How the hell was Blaine supposed to focus with Sam laying there looking like that?

With a monumental effort, Blaine turned his head to look around. Jake, Artie and Joe were studiously playing COD, eyes focused on the TV. Tina was glaring at Ryder, who looked more than a little scared of her. Kitty was staring at Sam and Blaine, looking more than a little pissed off, while Marley, Unique and Sugar (who appeared to be taking pictures with her phone, lovely) were all grinning and wide-eyed.

From the other coach, Brittany was smiling at them while Santana sucked on her neck. She waved blithely and said, "You two look so hot together. Kiss some more, I want to watch!"

Closing his eyes, Blaine buried his face against Sam's chest and felt the other boy snicker.

"I suppose this would be a good time to tell everyone that I like guys as well as girls, right?"

Sam's statement struck Blaine is absurdly hysterical and he laughed, face still hidden in Sam shirt.

Glee parties were always interesting.

Comments?


End file.
